Overture 2
Overture 2 was a minecraft role-playing server produced by GavLan, AlexanderAmaya, Cuideag, and SamSharp505. Originally known as The Return to Naturelles, Overture 2 would be the sequel to Naturellescraft and not necessarily another in the Overture series. When the colony aspect of the server arrived, it would be accepted as another in the Overture series. Synopsis Overture 2 takes place ten years after the conclusion of Naturellescraft. Since then, the First War of the Ancients has happened and Naturelles City has been built. Trouble in the Kingdom Trouble would first strike the Kingdom of Naturelles in its golden age when the Master Templar, Brandon Huxley decided to try to overthrow the King. Failing, Brandon Huxley would be exiled and the Templars were left without a fit leader. A Man With No Name would attempt to incite a rebellion against the king but would be ousted by the citizens of Naturelles. King Harlaw I's and his wife's relationship would turn rocky when a crusader by the name of Abaet would visit the castle constantly. A mercenary by the name of Lance would arrive and stir trouble in the kingdom by offering to slay the King for a price. Things would come to heed one night in the castle when the Queen wold order Lance to kill her husband. Harlaw would retaliate by killing Lance and ordering the executions of the queen and the Crusader. That night the King would leave his castle and travel northward abandoing his kingdom and leaving it in chaos. The Seven Sinners With Harlaw gone, the King fell into an uneasy state and many would attempt to take the throne. It would be revealed that Lance had been a member of a mercenary group known as the Seven Sinners. The Seven Sinners were a group with each member taking an alias derived from one of the seven deadly sins. The mercenary group would prove only to be a front for the leader, Tinuviel to gather funds to develop a plague that would wipe out the humans of Naturelles in order to exact revenge upon them for the destruction of Hightree and the enslavement of his race. Farstrider the Sloth would arrive to take Lance's place and would be killed by an angry maiden known as Sadira. Farstrider's replacement, Cobalt the Envious would meet his end moments after taking the throne for himself by upsetting an anarchist. Shadowmere the Lustful would be savaged by a pack of wolves and meet his grisly end. The leader of the Seven Sinners himself, Tinuviel the Prideful would appear in Naturelles but only to deliver a warning, asking that the citizens of Naturelles stop killing his men. The Colony King Edric Harlaw I would return to his throne, this time with renewed confidence and would banish the Seven Sinners from his kingdom. Twenty-Five years after his return, Harlaw would set in motion plans for a colony to be established in a harsh desert environment formerly occupied by orcs. The colonists would meet resistance at the hands of the orcs who would fight them bitterly for the land they once held. The orc tribes would be defeated but not eradicated for they vowed to return once more. The Seven Sinners II The Seven Sinners had been thoroughly beat in the Kingdom of Naturelles, but they were far from defeated. When Vavassour the Greedy left the group he was replaced by Alfred Best. This greedy landowner opened a mine in the new colony and killed a young elf for attempting to enter it without a permit. This upset many of the colonists and Best would end up slain by Richard Pavlik. The next of the Seven Sinners, a dwarf by the name of Stonegrinder the Glutton, would continue to manage Best's Mine even eating a colonist who entered it without a permit. For his crime against humanity, a strong colonist by the name of Namul slew Stonegrinder by driving a pick through his head. Tinuviel the Prideful was the last of the Sinners left, but he seemed no longer to be concerned with revenge with the Seven Sinner for he had allied himself with an organization known as the Possessors of the Truth along with the Templar Brandon Huxley. Die Kalt Grad's Return The former templar now exile, Brandon Huxley would set foot upon the Naturellian colony, now working with Tinuviel and The Man With No Name. Brandon Huxley would soon find himself face to face with an old foe, Die Kalt Grad. Die Kalt Grad had survived the infamous fight in the ice tower and had tracked Huxley to the colony with the sole intent of exacting his revenge. Die Kalt Grad would begin by flooding the colony in a manner similar to Ostacre. The colony would not be swept away as Ostacre did and the colonists would fight on. Huxley attempted to fight Die Kalt Grad but instead found himself teleported into a cave alongside Angrod Saibot and managing to escape by using magic taught to him by The Man With No Name. With Huxley incapacitated by using too much of his energy escaping the cave, The Man With No Name decided to take care of the dark wizard himself. In a long duel with both figures using the strongest of their abilities against each other, The Man With No Name managed to drive Die Kalt Grad into a corner and completely obliterated him with a spell, ending the threat of Die Kalt Grad once and for all. The Secrets of Contrivion As soon as they arrived in the colony, the Possessors of the Truth immediately set themselves upon a place spoke of only in legend, Contrivion, the place of all knowledge. Huxley wanted this knowledge and power to save the world, The Man With No Name sought to destroy the worlds with it. When The Man With No Name revealed his true nature to Huxley, Huxley retaliated and attempted to slay the mysterious man but wound up yet another one of his victims. Upon finding the key to Contrivion and entering Contrivion himself, The Man With No Name found he had been bested by Huxley. Huxley, suspecting The Man With No Name was not the man he said he was, had bet him to Contrivion and destroyed most of it. The Man With No Name exploded in a fit of rage and attempted to kill all of the colonists. The colonists would prevail and managed to drive a stake though his chest, defeating him. The Man With No Name exploded in a burst of roses and his current status is unknown. The Harlaw Family When King Edric Harlaw I found out that the colonists had nearly all been killed off by orcs and other figures of unsatisfactoriness, he rescinded his plan to colonize the harsh desert and had his son, Prince Edric Harlaw II order the colonists back. The colonists who came back to Naturelles after being absent for three years found Naturelles quite a different place. The current kingdom was being terrorized by pirates who had even done the unthinkable, slain the King. Edric Harlaw II would take the throne and order the pirates defeated; the citizens and templars of Naturelles complied. The New prince would betroth his sister, princess Delial Harlaw to his childhood friend, Angus Lance II. Lance would prove to be as sadistic as his father and the son he would have with Delial, Scorpius Lance would be no different. Lance planned to one day take the life of his only friend, the king, and take the throne for himself. When Scorpius was slain by a dissenter, Lance went into a fierce rage threatening to rip the man apart. Only when Zandrack intervened and slew Lance was the monster of a man finally stopped. The Face of Fear All around the City of Naturelles, something was amiss. At night fires would spring out of nowhere and a shadowy figure would appear, begging for water and asking to be killed. The figure would one day lead the colonists far out into the countryside of Naturelles where they would discover a portal, and against better judgment, ventured inside. There, the being they had come to know as Fear, revealed itself to be Vavassour, former member of the Seven Sinners who had greedily decided to venture into the Nether to obtain power had had his soul split into fragments when the portal decided to collapse right as he went through. Only the emotion of Fear had remained. Fear wanted the citizens of Naturelles to stay in the hellish realm with him for he would be their new ruler and when King Harlaw II protested, he was slain by the demon. The colonists seemed doomed until the suave adventurer, Juan Pelota arrived and slew the demon with silver arrows. The citizens were able to escape the monster that was Fear but found themselves at an impasse. A stray lava plume had managed to strand Juan in the hellish realm and fighting back tears, the citizens were forced to leave Juan to die in the realm as they returned home. Naturelles found itself in another state of chaos brought about by Harlaw's death and in due time an heir would step up, but the adventure was over in Naturelles. In the far away Kingdom of Harracktor, a monster was prophesied to rise once again and only a chosen one could stop him.... Production After the creators of Overture 1 had grown bored of it, they decided to move onto another project, The Return to Naturelles it would be called. Overture 2 did not officially become Overture 2, until the server hoster for Return to Naturelles, Brohoster, shut down unexpectedly, and the creators were forced to scramble and build a new map for the next adventure. Because of its setting in a colony, the sequel to Return to Naturelles would be called Overture 2. It was then decided that Return to Naturelles would be called Overture 2 from then on, as there was no reason to call it anything else. The colony map would prove exciting but after a chest protection fiasco, the creators decided to cut their losses and the setting of Overture 2 was moved back to the City of Naturelles map. Overture 2 would continue this course until one day, a multitude of plug-ins broke. Rather than fix it, the creators decided to cut their losses once again and begin production on the most planned of the overtures, Overture 3. Category:Overture Series Category:Overture 2